1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which generates vibrations, etc., in response to a touch operation by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
For electronic devices with touch panels provided on display screens, there are techniques known in the art for giving a tactile sensation to the user by vibrating the touch panel for the purpose of improving the controllability for the user. A voltage is applied to a vibrating section provided in the touch panel so as to generate vibrations to the touch panel, thereby giving a tactile sensation to the user (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-222326). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-222326 is directed to a tablet-type electronic device capable of giving a tactile sensation. A tablet-type electronic device can be held by one hand or placed on a desk, or the like, and a touch operation can be performed on the touch panel.